Shizuru
}} Shizuru Shu (She-zoo-roo) is a mercenary who travels everywhere in Almaria to do requests from simple chores to dangerous hunting for a living. His familiar is Asura. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality On first glance, Shizuru might seemed intimating due to his tall stature and quiet demeanor. However this impression remains on first glance as once become an acquaintance of his, one would learn his truth nature - a kind-hearted big brother who would give his helping hand when needed. This kindness not only limited to the acquaintances, but it become stronger as one's relationship with Shizuru grow deeper. He is the protector-type of person who willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of those he cared, and would not keep his secret (most of his) to the one he loves the most. However beneath his gentle appearance lies his weakness. Shizuru doesn't trust himself in his achievements and deeds accomplished, more than often pushing his merits to others instead of claiming as his own. He strives to be the best and never satisfy with his progress. This has given the impression to his friends and family think that he is pushing himself too much, and more than often have to stop him from doing his training before exhausted from overworking. However it has proven to be difficult task to accomplish as Shizuru's stubbornness which often ignore others' advises and pushing forward, thus occasionally extreme actions must be taken in order to keep him from overwork to death. In addition to his unrealistic perfectionism, he is sensitive to others' reaction to an issue in hand, specifically those he experienced first-handed. Instead of putting fingers to others, he beat himself up instead for not doing his best, usually mental guilt. A frown of eyebrow, an unpleasant gesture or an unintentional response could lead him into self-loathing situation. Abilities * Wind Manipulation ** Wind Barrier - Shizuru's magic biased to defense traits which it is more prominent in building wind barrier around him automatically when his life is threatened. He could use the barrier to his desired target but only when the said target is nearby. ** Vacuum Blade (weak) - With the flap of his wings, he can generate crescent-like vacuum blades to attack targets from distance away. However the blades weren't powerful enough to deal fatal blow, thus only used as distraction. * Mild regeneration - His body could heal the smaller wounds such as gash and scratches quickly, but couldn't recover fully from injuries that permanently damages the tissues, for example his blind right eye. * Dragon Roar - Born with high lung capacity allows him to roar, dealing sound damage to opponent. * Dragon Breath - or Cauterize (that's what Daisuke said). A powerful wind elemental breath attack that easily blows opponents away. However this uses up most of Shizuru's aether and it takes him a while to recharge. * Close Combat ** Swordmanship - allows him to wield any swords - up to two-handed sword - with ease ** Martial Arts - allows him to fight with punches and kicks when swords are unavailable Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Flight ✔ Listen to others (this doesn't mean he likes gossiping) ✔ Deep knowledge in nature ✔ Brute strength ✔ Easy-going ✔ Good in cooking �� Narrow places (claustrophobia) �� Backside, specifically between his wings �� Often forgets himself when going all out to help someone �� Overly emotional driven �� Self-doubting, lack of self-confidence Likes - Dislikes Extra * Right eye is almost blind due to an incident during younger age, a deep cut run vertically across it as the proof of the said incident. * Fingers on his wings that allows limited grabbing. Thus his wings can fold up in a manner that it appears that he wear a feathered cape around him. * His claustrophobia spun out from his self-imprisonment in the forest as a punishment of his indirect murder. * Do NOT touch his back without permission. * Other than subduing an emotionally depressed Shizuru by force, the only way to calm him down peacefully is the tune from Yashiro's erhu. * Shizuru requires a run up in order for his wings to pick up wind aether to fly, which means he need to run some distance before taking off. However run up is not needed if he takes off from high places e.g. from a cliff. His flight style is the same with an eagle. References }} Category:All pages Category:OPC Category:Male OPC